The Accident
by emoangel-bitch
Summary: A twist to the original divergent trilogy, all the factions still remain and characters still alive. A year into the future after Tris joined dauntless and she now assists Four and Eric in training the initiates. But at the start of this something bad has gone down and a loved character has been brutally injured. Who blames who for it though? well read and find out c:


**The Accident**

Tris' pov

Tobias and I sit in the pit, there's a few hours 'till dawn and neither of us can sleep, or we just don't want to. I'm too worried about Christina; who was rushed into the infirmary yesterday, she got into a bet with Eric and lost… god I don't even want to remember what happened.

Tobias moves, then slowly takes my hands and helps me to my feet so we are both standing

"We should go, dawn will be here soon and you know how busy it gets just about then." He says, and then kisses me. When we kiss it seems like all the problems of the world disappear, I haven't told him that though, I'm not sure what he will think about it. I pull back to breath and then hand in hand we slowly make our way back to his apartment (I haven't been given one yet so I'm living with him for now, but honestly I really don't mind)

We are like two minutes from the apartment and he walks ahead a little to go and unlock the door, when a shadow comes out from around the corner. I don't think Tobias saw it but I freeze right where I'm stood and then the figure came running over and threw me over their shoulder.

Eric's pov

I needed to talk to Tris about what happened earlier with me and Christina but I know she probably won't even want to see me willingly.

I go to four's apartment thinking she will be in, she isn't. I wait outside the door for about an hour then realize she is probably in the pit. I'm about to go when I hear footsteps, it sounds like two people; I'm guessing she is with Four…

Just great, now I will defiantly not be able to get her to come with me.

I need to think of something and fast, I wait until four goes ahead to unlock the door and Tris is a little further behind, i run out from my hiding place a little early coz I can tell she has seen me. I run straight at her and throw her over my shoulder and sprint away before four has a chance to catch up.

Tris' pov

All I can hear is Tobias yelling my name and cursing and the wind as we rush through the dark hallways. Suddenly we stop, I get put down and contemplate screaming and then…

"Don't talk and defiantly don't scream Tris, I'm not going to hurt you"

Oh my god it's Eric.

"What the hell!" I yell at him. He grabs my head in a way that could snap my neck if either one of us move and covers my mouth.

"I told you to shut up" he whispers in my ear "I need to talk that's all, trust me for once…okay?"

His grip loosens slightly, just enough for me to nod so he will completely let go and then I walk into his office. He flicks the light switch and sits, so do I but on the opposite side of the room to him. He just sits there staring at me then smiles.

"Ok Eric what is this about then?" I ask calmly, but in my head I have killed him a hundred times already.

Eric's pov

I have just basically kidnapped Tris, and I know right now I am probably the last person she wants to talk to. I understand why but that is exactly the reason I need to talk to her.

We reach my office and as soon as I talk she loses it and starts yelling, I have no choice, I grab her head in a way that if she or I move her neck will break as well as putting my hand over her mouth and whisper in her ear "I told you to shut up" I loosen my grip and she must be able to tell as she nods. I turn around and she just walks casually into my office as if nothing happened. I sit near the door and she walks to the other side of the side of the room to sit down. I look at her and can't help but smile, and then she asks "what is this about…?"

I reply with the truth "I understand that you are pissed at me for what happened, Tris, but you don't know the full story."

She looks confused.

"Let me explain"

I know she wants to keep her distance but I walk over and sit closer to her anyway.

"The fight was originally Christina's idea and it was supposed to be just me against her…as a test of strength. Unfortunately word got out and it turned into a bet and then a group of dauntless borns thought it would be fun to kick me into the crowd and get me out the way to see if she could take all of them on her own"

She looks even more confused but angry at the same time

"I promise you I was not the one to cause the injuries to Christina and would have stopped it if I could"

Tris' pov

Eric basically said it wasn't his fault Christina got this badly hurt…but he would say that even if he was responsible. I look at him and he looks back, I used to be scared of him last year when I first came to the dauntless compound, but now all the tattoos and piercings and dyed hair don't bother me anymore.

"So it's not your fault that people found out?"

I talk calmly, quietly and seriously and I'm still staring at him as he is doing the same

"You had no idea that was going to happen yet the thought never crossed your mind to push out the crowed to help her?!"

He looks shocked that I am acting like this, he understands I can be harsh when I need to be, but I don't think he realized I could ever act this way, especially towards him. He also looks offended that I suggested he willingly stood back and watched and I realized as twisted as he can be that he would never do that.

I turn my head and look at the floor "sorry I know you wouldn't have stood back unless you had no other choice"

I know this because Christina's best friend in the dauntless borns is Eve and she is in a relationship with Eric. And I also know that he protects people when they need help.

Eve's pov

I was sat in the infirmary right beside Christina; I've been there since she first got emitted. The Erudite's new formula to speed up the healing process is working as it should be and she should be up again like normal by tomorrow night. I'm still worried about her though and I haven't seen Eric visit, that's not like him. He usually visits all the people in the infirmary to help with treatment or make sure they are doing okay since he is qualified…but he hasn't been here at all. Something important must have caught his attention and he will probably get here later.

I sit there silently and think to myself.

Should I go to his office? ...No, I can't leave Christina.

Eric's pov

I can't believe Tris actually suggested that I choose to stand back and watch Christina try to fight off the dauntless born guys…I understand she is pissed and already dislikes me anyway, but to suggest that, is just too far. I sit there and stare at her confused and offended and she turns her head away after realising that.

I resist the urge to hit her for even thinking that and then, instead, I stand next to her and put my hand on her shoulder and say:

"I know what it seems like…but trust me; Christina is like family as are you in some way and everyone knows that we protect our families here"

She looks up at me and shivers then stands up, I watch her carefully, keeping my hand on her shoulder. It was unexpected but she steps forward and hugs me, on reflex I go to push her back but instead I hug back and whisper "you know if I could have helped I would…and you know I wouldn't have let it happen if I had any say"

She nods and still hugs me as there is a great loud bang on my door and then it opens…

Tobias' pov

We were walking back to our apartment when she was picked up and carried off. My first reaction is to chase but then I realize that the person is faster than me, so I stop and yell and curse and swear I will find her. I have run almost the entire compound a couple times and there is no sign of her, the only place I haven't been is Eric's office…

I mumble under my breath as I start to run there "if she is there and he is the one that took her against her will, I swear I will kill him"

I reach the door and kick it as hard as I can, it was loud enough to wake up the whole compound but the door opens straight away. The first thing I see is Eric's back and then he spins around and I can see Tris. I walk over without taking my eyes off him and hold Tris' shoulders.

I whisper in her ear "what did he take you for?" I'm still staring at him but I know if he speaks a single word I will lose it and kill him, I think he realizes that as he and Tris have a silent eye convocation and he stays in silence.

"He was explaining what actually happened and the only reason he basically kidnapped me was because he knew I probably wouldn't listen if he had just asked me" she says

She keeps looking at him and he keeps looking back. Am I missing something here? I let go and stare at the both of them.

"Then what happened?" I have a rough voice now and I'm a little jealous because the first thing I saw when the door opened, it looked like they were hugging. The question is open to both of them now but they exchange another quick little silent look and Tris answers again…

Eric's pov

Four just kicked my door open and walked straight over to Tris, I guess he just wants to make sure she is okay, but he doesn't take his eyes off me. It's as if he is making sure I don't do anything and the look is like a warning to keep my mouth shut and let his girlfriend do the talking.

He whispers in Tris' ear and then she looks at me and I look back, we lock eyes and she explains. Then he steps away from her and stares at the both of us with a little bit of jealousy in his eyes

"Then what happened?" he asked and me and Tris look at each other again and go to answer at the same time but I shut up and let her explain again

Tris' pov

Tobias has stormed into the office, I don't know if he saw us hugging but he walks straight to me to make sure I'm okay and then whispers something in my ear…I answer truthfully and tell him why it happened but then he steps back and I fear that he caught a glimpse of me and Eric hugging.

"And then what happened?" he says it with an even rougher voice and I can tell he is jealous and angry. I step closer to him and take his hand.

"Eric was saying Cristina is like family to him and I am in a way as well…because we are dauntless and we stick together and he looks out for us coz he cares in a brotherly way…and that was the end of our convocation"

I look into Tobias' eyes and he looks into mine, he looks like he is going to cry but instead he pulls me close and hugs tight and I hug back

"Did I see the two of you hugging when I opened the door?" he asks with his voice slightly cracking.

It feels like a single tear has rolled down his cheek and caught me and we hug tighter

I kissed his cheek and explained…

"I hugged him because I accused him of something that I realized he would never do…it was an apology hug, that's all. I promise"

Tobias hugs tighter and nods slowly "okay babe" he whispers and then he slowly and carefully picks me up and walks out of Eric's office and takes me straight back home. He is shivering a little but not from being cold, it was because of his emotions raging and wanting to surface.

Tobias' pov

Tris took my hand and explained everything and without thinking I pulled her as close to me as I could and hugged her tightly. Then I picked her up and went straight home. I was feeling angry, worried, and a little jealous (which I'm not going to admit out loud, but she could probably tell anyway) and glad that I found her and she was safe. All this caused me to shiver, but I didn't mind because she would be the only one that knew and she would keep it a secret, I know I can trust her with that.

When we got to our room I let her down and opened the door, we both walk in and sit on the bed and start kissing. Everything is a little bit of a blur but then I end up laid on top of her and we are kissing passionately. Even though everything outside that door seems to be going wrong, right now, right here, with her, this feels perfect.

I pull back and take my shirt of revealing my tattooed skin and she copies me and takes off her t-shirt.

"Are you sure you want to?" I ask quietly

We lock eyes and look at each other and she nods.

I climb off her and take off my jeans and I realize she is watching me smiling whilst doing the same. I lay back on the bed next to her and she reaches for the top of my boxers. I shiver a little due to her hands being cold as well as out of the shire pleasure of this moment. She pulls them down then pulls down her own underwear and I lay back on top of her…

Tris' pov

We got back to the apartment and both sat on the bed and started kissing and it all lead to the perfect moment in a non-perfect world outside our door. We were both laid on the bed naked but it felt so right and safe. Then he was on top of me and he asked again "Are you sure you want to babe?"

And again I nod and wrap my arms around him as we start to kiss passionately again and he slowly starts to thrust and go a little deeper.

Tobias' pov

I ask her again if she is sure and she nods, I hold her and she wraps her arms around me and we start to kiss again as I slowly thrust getting a little deeper with each trust. This is only the second time we have done this because she was a little scared but this feels so right and so perfect. I pull back from the kissing and nibble her neck "you okay?" I ask quietly and she nods a little and holds me closer and I nibble and kiss her neck more and start to thrust a little faster and deeper.

Tris' pov

This moment is so perfect and feels so right and as Tobias starts to go a little faster and deeper I moan a little and he smiles and holds me closer and whispers in my ear "remember you can tell me to stop whenever you want" and then he thrusts hard and fast and deep and I close my eyes tighter and hold him closer. He goes to pull away and stop but I shake my head slightly and he smiles a little and continues…

Tobias' pov

I pull my head back watching her and hold her close and tell her again that she can tell me to stop whenever she wants, and then start to thrust faster harder and deeper than before. I feel her grip tighten around me as she tenses. I slow down and go to pull away thinking I've hurt her, but she keeps hold of me and shakes her head slightly, I smile a little and thrust deep and slow again, kissing her lips passionately.

Eve's pov

I decide to leave Christina for a moment to get Tris as she hasn't been here either. I know I shouldn't worry but now I have time to think in a silent room I'm overthinking any and all possibilities that both Tris and Eric aren't around…

I get to Tobias' door (since she lives with him) and knock.

No answer

I knock again and still no one opens the door, I'm panicking, over thinking where they will be

"Oh god, please don't be getting revenge on Eric for something he hasn't done" I whispered to myself and knocked one more time…

Tris' pov

I think Tobias realized that he was hurting me a little as he slowed and stopped as I tensed but then started again slower and gentler. I kiss deeply and the moment seems like nothing will ruin it then…

Knock, knock, knock…

We ignore it the first time, then it's there again and he stops, then a third time so we both look at each other and have one last kiss from this perfection before going back to the world of problems outside our door.

Tobias' pov

The moment is perfect and is then interrupted by a knocking at the door. We don't acknowledge it the first time, but then it comes a second so I stop and look at Tris, then the third time…

We have one last sweet kiss of perfection then rush to get dressed and I open the door with just my jeans on and pulling my shirt down, to find Eve (one of the dauntless born initiates, and Eric's girlfriend) looking at me with all muscles tensed, then past me and directly at Tris, then relaxing.

"Hi Eve, what brings you here…?"

Eve's pov

Four finally opens the door; he is wearing only jeans and is pulling his t-shirt on.

I stare directly at then past him to Tris. I see that she is there and I relax all my tensed muscles and breathe again.

"Hi Eve, what brings you here…?" Four asks

I look at him then he invites me in. We all sit on the couch in the living room and the tension in the atmosphere makes this all kind of awkward (the looks I'm getting are also suggesting to me that I interrupted something…) "um…have either of you seen Eric? He hasn't been around to visit Christina and I was kinda worried that when you didn't open the door straight away that you had something to do with it." I was looking directly at Tris at this point. "But since I can see you don't I was wondering if you have seen him tonight..?"


End file.
